Jamás subestimes a un sádico, y menos si es un oficial de policía
by LalaGmz
Summary: Nadie nunca en la vida pensó que la gran Kagura del clan Yato fuera posible de domar, mucho menos por el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos.
1. ¿Secuestro?

**Disclaimer: **_Personajes propiedad del autor-gorila y genio Sorachi Hideaki. _

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje explícito. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jamás subestimes a un sádico, y menos si es un oficial de policía<strong>

X

I ¿Secuestro?

.

Era uno de esos días nublados, de esos perfectos para la niña alienígena que hacía parte de la Yorozuya; como de costumbre, aprovechó el clima para caminar por las calles de Edo, acompañada de su fiel sombrilla. Como miembro del poderoso clan Yato, prefería la lluvia antes del sol, enemigo natural del clan extraterrestre. Tanto el vago samurái de permanente plata y el otaku de gafas, sabían perfectamente que la pequeña Yato amaba salir a pasear y que las gotas de lluvia la empaparan hasta que tarde en la noche regresaba sin un centímetro seco, pero esas eran las ventajas de sus genes extraterrestres, rara vez le daba un resfriado grave. Claro, a excepción de aquel episodio en que medio Edo se contaminó del extraño virus de gripe y hasta apareció *ill Smith –entiéndase Zura–, con el supuesto remedio a la epidemia. Pero que empeoró todo, y el pobre Shinpachi fue el que pagó más caro, siempre era el que peor librado salía de todas esas situaciones.

Cómo ya había mencionado antes, era un día frío y nublado, y, sin duda para ella, quedarse de pie bajo la lluvia, era lo más cercano al placer que había conocido hasta ahora.

Llegaba el punto en el que el mismo artefacto para cubrirse de la lluvia le hacía estorbo, y caminaba sintiendo cada gota de agua dar contra su cuerpo, atravesando la tela de sus ropajes chinos y haciendo contacto con su fría piel. Sí, eso era uno de los placeres de la vida de Kagura; pero la felicidad y tranquilidad que parecía iba a caracterizar ese día se fue al demonio cuando en frente de ella apareció el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi.

–China –llamó el nombre que él mismo dio a la chica–, no deberías andar por ahí así de mojada.

Kagura torció el gesto en clara molestia, _«¿qué se cree ese sádico?»_

–¿Por qué lo dices imbécil, acaso te afecta en algo? –dijo molesta, luego relajó su gesto cuando una interesante idea pasó por su mente–. ¿O acaso será que te importa mi salud?

No podía estar más lejos de la realidad, claramente era lo que menos le incumbía al oficial de policía.

–Oh claro, me va a importar demasiado lo que suceda con una tonta niña china.

Kagura frunció el ceño, ese sádico sí que sabía sacarla de sus cabales.

–Entonces, ¿qué te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer? ¿Eres mi papá o algo?

Okita curvó sus labios en una leve sonrisa, para luego hablar.

–Lo digo porque estás que escurres como si fueses un trapero –respondió en tono neutro–. Eso afecta a los ciudadanos que lo menos que quieren es que una estúpida mocosa pase dejando mojado todo.

Y es que la niña Yato aún no se había percatado –ni sabía cómo–, que había aparecido muy cerca del cuartel del Shinsengumi, el cielo se despejaba poco a poco y si en algún momento había llovido, ya se estaba perdiendo rastro. O por lo menos en ese lugar, que él único testimonio eran tanto las prendas como Kagura empapadas y goteando agua.

–¿Cuándo dejó de llover? –preguntó confundida mirando a su alrededor, Sougo se golpeó la frente en señal de exasperación.

–¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta? –inquirió manteniendo la calma, la niña negó–. En serio que eres muy estúpida, a veces me pregunto si tienes algo en esa cabeza hueca.

–¿Qué has dicho estúpido sádico? –gritó tratando de quitarse el exceso de agua–. ¡Seguramente dejó de llover cuando apareciste y se arruinó el día!

–¿No debería ser lo contrario? –inquirió dubitativo–. Se supone que un día se arruina cuando llueve, o bueno al menos para la gente normal.

Si estaba tratando de cabrearla, lo había logrado. Y con la infinita paciencia con la que contaba la pelirroja, no tardó más de diez segundos en abalanzarse a su rival y comenzar a patearlo y pegarle. Sin embargo luego de un momento, bruscamente, Okita apartó a la Yato de un empujón.

–Hoy no, China –dijo de manera perezosa, Kagura le miró con confusión–. Hoy no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo –murmuró en un bostezo–; o bueno, quizá si de otra cosa.

Kagura inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, frunció el ceño y lo empujó.

–¿De qué diablos hablas, Sádico? –vociferó con desespero.

–Explicárselo a una niñita como tú no tendría sentido –respondió petulante–. Bueno nos vemos después.

Alzó su mano en manera de despedida y se dio la vuelta, Kagura estaba estática. _«¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¿Desde cuándo ese sádico actúa tan extraño?»_ Lo que la pelirroja no sabía es que la mente de Okita Sougo estaba más revuelta que un tazón de _Froot Loops_, y es que él, a sus dieciocho años nunca pensó que alguna vez fuera a ver a su pequeña rival de otra forma que no fuera esa.

Kagura estaba cerca de los quince años, y, de nuevo, por alguna razón su apariencia cambiaba de a poco, bueno, así fueran personajes de un manga en algún momento tenían que crecer y cambiar, ¿no? Pero la miembro del clan Yato era lo suficientemente despistada para darse cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que el castaño la había dejado.

–¡Oye, espera maldito mocoso! –exclamó Kagura al verlo ya a unos metros.

–¿A quién llamas mocoso? –giró y la observó detenidamente, la ropa húmeda estaba pegada a su esbelto cuerpo–. ¿Debería recordarte que la niñita eres tú?

–¿Y por qué me llamas niñita? –profirió molesta–. Tú eres el que tiene cara de niña, sádico idiota.

En un instante, el castaño estaba a unos pasos de la pelirroja. De nuevo había comenzado a llover. Sougo bufó molesto al sentir las gotas de agua en su cabeza, Kagura le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Tanto te molesta la lluvia, _niñita_? –preguntó Kagura en tono travieso–. Deberías ir a escamparte, antes de que empieces a llorar.

Levemente juntó el entrecejo, mirando como esa osada niña china le desafiaba de esa manera. Sacó un par de esposas y en un rápido movimiento aprisionó ambas muñecas de la pelirroja. Cambió su expresión con una tenue y sardónica sonrisa.

–Creo que llevaré a esta _niña_ a la cárcel –dijo con su voz calmada–. Hmm de qué la acusaré…

Kagura hecha un manojo de rabia hizo todo lo posible por liberarse, zarandeó, empujó, e incluso lo escupió para poder librarse de las esposas, pero sin éxito alguno. Vaya a saber de dónde diablos tenía tanta fuerza el castaño.

–¡Estúpido imbécil! –chilló tratando zafarse–. ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Suéltame ya!

Sougo sonrió aún más si era posible y acercó su frente a la ajena.

–Creo que te detendré por china.

–¡¿Es que estás imbécil?! –gritó, empujándolo de una patada–. ¡¿Eso es una razón?! Además, ¿Qué trauma tienes con llamarme china?

En el piso, y con la pelirroja encima de él, Sougo forcejeaba con ella. La Yato intentaba asfixiarle, aún con las esposas limitando sus movimientos; eso no sería inconveniente para una perteneciente al poderoso clan extraterrestre. Con dificultad Sougo la agarró de las muñecas y logró hablar.

–China –dijo manteniendo sujetas las manos de Kagura–, te llevaré por escándalo público, además…

Empujó a Kagura, ahora invirtiendo posiciones, él encima de ella. Las ropas húmedas ceñidas a su cuerpo, su cabello escurriendo agua. Si era casi un trapero andante; sin embargo, para el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, aquella broma iba más allá de sólo fastidiarla, y si él fuera cierto _otaku cuatro-ojos_, incluso diría que era un delito tener las prendas mojadas con semejante cuerpo. Aprisionó a la muchacha, sujetando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, impidiendo sus movimientos con una pierna a cada lado. Si él fuera un oficial pudoroso, esa escena sería inaceptable, estar encima de una niña en público sería razón más que suficiente para que la única manera de recuperar el honor fuera cometiendo _sepukku_. Pero como estamos hablando de Okita Sougo, él ya estaba bastante lejos de importarle que los ciudadanos lo vieran actuando de tal forma. Kagura con un leve sonrojo frunció el ceño y se removió con molestia.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! –espetó con rabia–. ¡¿Quién te crees tú para hacer esto?! ¿Acaso crees que soy una tonta masoquista? ¡Te mataré maldito enfermo pervertido!

–Tienes razón –dijo liberándola, para acomodarse y levantar los hombros en señal de desinterés–. No tengo ninguna intención de jugar con una _niña_ inmadura.

–¡No soy una niña!

Aprovechando la distracción del castaño, Kagura cambió de nuevo los papeles, apresando a Okita. Con fingida sorpresa, él le otorgó una mirada y mientras ella estaba bastante ocupada en su pelea mental de si era una niña o no; con agilidad Sougo le dio un golpe seco en la nuca, dejándola inmediatamente inconsciente, el cuerpo de la chica cayó encima del castaño y él la levantó, cargándola sobre su hombro tal como un bulto de papas.

–Eso te enseñará a respetar a un policía –susurró con una leve sonrisa.

Las personas estupefactas vieron la escena, Sougo no les prestó atención; ahora sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Caminó con la pelirroja en sus hombros con dirección al cuartel del Shinsengumi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_¡Hola! De vuelta en el fandom de Gintama -y queriéndolo hacer más grande-, vengo con este fic. No hay mucho que decir, excepto que espero disfruten este capítulo. No se alarmen si lo creen muy corto, originalmente era un One-shot, pero completo me pareció que quedaba bastante largo y pesado, así que lo dividí en tres capítulos. Este no es un escrito como el anterior, supongo que tiene un intento de humor, pero no es parodia, es más bien como romanticón. Gracias por leer y me disculpo si quedó muy OoC, pueden dejar cualquier comentario si les agradó, y cualquier crítica constructiva._**

**_Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un saludo._**

**_Lala_**


	2. Líbido

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes usados en este escrito son propiedad del genial Sorachi Hideaki._

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte (Cortesía de Kagura xD) e insinuaciones sexuales. Tal vez (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Jamás subestimes a un sádico, y menos si es un oficial de policía<strong>

X

II Líbido

.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, intentó moverse, pero sus manos estaban atadas a una columna, al igual que sus tobillos; miro las esposas que la aprisionaban y recordó quien era el autor del secuestro. Comenzó a gritar y forcejear, intentado liberarse, sin embargo fue en vano, estaba agotada.

–Deja de gritar, me haces doler los oídos.

Kagura reconoció perfectamente esa voz, comenzó a proferir maldiciones hacia el castaño, que con una mueca de exasperación se acercó hasta ella y le sujetó el rostro con firmeza, clavó sus ojos carmesí en los azules.

–¡Eres un sádico! –escupió en el rostro del Shinsengumi, él se limpió la saliva sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la Yato–. ¡Suéltame ahora o te juro que te mataré! ¡Te mataré imbécil!

–Más te vale quedarte quieta –susurró con una leve sonrisa–, ¿no querías demostrarme que no eres una niña?

–¿D-De q-qué es-estás hablando? –balbuceó con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas– _«¿Qué maldita mierda tiene en la cabeza?¿Por qué está actuando de esta manera?»_

–Tú sabes de lo que hablo –murmuró entre dientes, aumentando la presión en el agarre de la barbilla de la chica.

–¡Sádico enfermo! –exclamó preocupada por su propia seguridad, en condiciones normales no habrían problemas en darle una buena patada, pero atada ¿qué podía hacer?–. Donde me llegues a tocar con tus sucias manos, te mataré y bailaré sobre tu tumba, y luego voy a…

Sougo presionó sus labios con los de la pelirroja, impidiendo que siguiera hablando, mientras el castaño pedía bruscamente que le correspondiera, Kagura estaba estática, no replicó, hasta que con una mueca de disgusto, Okita se apartó y la miró fríamente, una vez la ojiazul recuperó la razón, se removió y comenzó a patalear.

–¡¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?! –gritó, completamente sonrojada, los orbes azules bien abiertos, y una extraña sensación en los labios–. ¡Cuando Gin-chan se entere, te va a matar!

–No metas a _Danna _en esto –masculló con seriedad–. Creo que me equivoqué, después de todo eres una niña.

Kagura pudo ver como el castaño se apartaba y se sentaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación, se veía pensativo, tocándose suavemente la cabeza, como reprendiéndose por lo que acababa de hacer. La Yato, impaciente declaraba toda clase de maldiciones e insolencias, estaba desesperada. Sin embargo, Okita estaba en una batalla consigo mismo y no la escuchaba. Después de un par de minutos, Kagura dejó de gritar. Sougo estaba inmóvil, reflexionando.

–Oye –habló Kagura después de un momento–, ¿dónde estamos?

–En mi habitación –respondió con reserva.

–Y… ¿dónde está el gorila, mayora y los otros? –preguntó con cautela.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal, ambos estaban fuera del personaje. Normalmente estarían golpeándose y peleando, no como estaban ahora, hablando con calma y mesura. _«Esto está muy raro, el sádico está actuando de una manera demasiado extraña»_

–No volverán hasta la noche –respondió secamente, la pelirroja lo miró inexpresiva–. ¿Por qué otra razón te traería…?

–Sádico… –llamó, el chico la miró sin expresión alguna–, si no vas a hacer nada… ¿podrías soltarme?

–No quiero –musitó suavemente, la pelirroja se exaltó gritándole por una explicación–. No quiero, no lo haré –reafirmó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

–Tienes problemas, estás loco si crees que me voy a quedar aquí amarrada viendo cómo te comportas como un sádico desquiciado.

En un rápido movimiento, el capitán de la primera división, acorraló a la pelirroja entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sorprendida, abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo el castaño interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

–Sí, estoy loco, estoy loco –gritó un poco salido de sí–. ¡No tengo la menor idea de por qué tengo tantas ganas de arrancarte ese tonto traje chino!

–Eres un enfermo –comentó girando su cabeza, evitando el contacto visual.

–Sí, definitivamente lo soy, ¡¿cómo se me ocurren esas cosas al verte?! ¡Eres una bestia, salvaje, bruta, infantil, plana… –tragó saliva al mirarla tan de cerca–, no tienes ningún atractivo! ¡Pero aún así no puedo resistirme!

Con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas ruborizadas de la rabia, se las arregló para darle un empujón al Shinsengumi.

–¡¿Y estás tratando de ligarme o algo?! –exclamó–. Si tanto te desagrado, ¿por qué no me sueltas de una maldita vez?

–¡Es que ese es el maldito problema! –gruñó acorralándola de nuevo–. ¡No puedo! ¡Y no sé qué hacer!

Bruscamente se separó de la chica, dándole la espalda y volviendo a una posición estoica, Kagura ladeó la cabeza, intentando descifrar qué diablos acababa de suceder.

–Es tu culpa –susurró–, ¡es tu maldita culpa que este deseo me carcoma por dentro!

–¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo yo tengo la culpa de lo que pase por tu maldita mente enferma?

–Sí, lo es –respondió con aparente calma–. Provocándome con esas ropas mojadas, y provocando a los demás. No, no estamos en Yoshiwara, deja de vestirte así como una...

Con su bestial fuerza Yato, Kagura se soltó los tobillos, para darle una potente patada en la espalda, que él no esperaba y lo mandó a volar hasta la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó, mirando indiferente a la pelirroja que tenía una expresión de rabia, su rostro tan rojo como sus vestimentas.

–¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de…! –un estornudo, los efectos de la lluvia comenzaban a surtir efecto–. ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma?!

–Deberías cambiarte –musitó mirándola seriamente, su vestido rojo ya estaba casi seco, la abertura de los muslos dejaba ver su pálida piel, el cabello desarreglado.

Se quedó mirando un punto fijo, meditando acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.

–¡¿No crees que eso quiero hacer?! –inquirió con sarna–. Pero tú me tienes en este maldito lugar.

Tragó saliva.

–Hazlo –dijo casi en una orden, Kagura le miró exaltada–, puedes soltarte, ¿por qué no lo haces?

La Yato abrió los ojos, tal vez pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo _«¿qué clase de mentalidad tiene el sádico?»_

–¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un monstruo que destroza metal? –ironizó con rabia–. ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

Caminando lentamente, se acercó a la chica, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a quitar las esposas, liberó las muñecas, que lucían un poco maltratadas. Una vez terminado se alejó, dando paso libre a la chica que estaba estática por el antinatural comportamiento del sádico.

–No podré salir así… –murmuró la pelirroja al notar su apariencia–… ¿Dónde está el baño?

El castaño la miró impasible, le indicó que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Se dirigió al lugar con cautela, y al echar un vistazo, inmediatamente regresó a la habitación del shinsengumi.

–¿En serio crees que una hermosura como yo iría a un sucio baño de hombres?

Sougo con su cara de póquer, la miró estudiándola, levemente enarcó su cejas. Al diablo con la razón. Ya no había tiempo de arrepentirse.

–Te gusta mucho la lluvia, ¿no? –Kagura lo miró confundida–, el baño que te digo es el único que hay –continuó–. Pero aquí en mi habitación tengo un pequeño armario, si tanto te molesta.

Con duda, Kagura le pidió que la dejara usarlo, como dijo Okita, desplazó la puerta corrediza dejando a la vista un modesto armario con algunas prendas del muchacho.

–Si quieres te puedo ayudar –susurró colocándose en frente de la Yato, ella se quedó paralizada, mientras el quitaba los adornos chinos de la cabeza de la chica–.

–¡Suéltame! –protestó la chica, separándose del policía, se encerró en el armario dejando a Sougo mirando la puerta– ¿Acaso se te contagiaron las mañas del gorila? ¡Maldito acosador!

–No, cállate. Dime entonces ¿qué vas a usar? –preguntó desde el otro lado del armario, Kagura tragó saliva y empalideció como un papel, el castaño soltó una leve risa de burla.

–Y-yo po-podría…

–Debe haber un _kosode_ blanco, si quieres úsalo –interrumpió con tono neutral y una disimulada sonrisa.

Con cuidado, Kagura miró entre la oscuridad del armario la prenda, sin éxito alguno. No encontraba nada, excepto porque todo el espacio estaba impregnado del aroma del castaño, hizo una mueca de disgusto _«Este maldito lugar huele al asqueroso sádico» _

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo encuentras? –preguntó Okita sentado, observando el patio trasero, la puerta abierta permitía que entrara un suave viento–. Sí que eres torpe, no poder encontrar una simple prenda.

–¡Cállate! –espetó, revolcando y desordenando todo el armario, hasta que encontró el dichoso _kosode_–. ¡Aquí está! –celebró colocándose rápidamente el ropaje, sin preocuparse por cerrarlo y apuntarlo, entonces encontró un curioso frasco–. Oye sádico…

–¿Qué? –preguntó impasible.

–¿Esto es lo que creo que es? –indagó burlona, Sougo no respondió porque no sabía a qué se refería, la pelirroja al sentirse ignorada, deslizó la puerta bruscamente y con el _kosode _abierto –mostrando de más su ropa interior–, gritó exaltada–. ¡Oye deja de ignorarme!

–¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué hablas idiota? –demandó serio, al girarse entonces pudo notar la apariencia de la chica, su cabellera rojiza suelta, y el _kosode _abierto que en vez de cubrir hacía incluso que la Yato se viera casi atractiva, tragó fuerte y al percibir un leve sonrojo se giró, con voz tranquila, dijo–: ¡Tápate china tonta! Deberías dejar de mostrar lo que no tienes.

Con furia, Kagura soltó el frasco misterioso y se lanzó al capitán del Shinsengumi, sin importar su atuendo, comenzó a golpearlo. Si Sougo estuviese en plenas condiciones, no le hubiera sido tan difícil al menos emparejar la situación, pero ahora estaba desconcentrado al tener el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kagura encima de él. Si, la Yato le estaba dando una paliza.

En un arrebato, y momento de lucidez, Okita logró recuperar un poco de concentración, para aprovecharlo inmediatamente y someter a la pelirroja debajo de él. Sí, él no era tan débil para dejarse ganar por su eterna rival. Ese era el problema, eran rivales, y posiblemente nunca lo dejarían de ser.

–Esto te enseñará –dijo con tono burlón, acercó su rostro al ajeno que estaba bajo él.

–Sádico enfermo, donde llegues a besarme de nuevo, te daré una patada en las bolas que…

–¡Toshi, Toshi! –exclamó cierto hombre-gorila que se encontraba en frente de la habitación del castaño–, te dije que a Sougo le gusta la niña de la yorozuya.

–No lo creo Kondo-san –respondió el vicecomandante con flequillo en "v"–, ¿no ves que está tratando de matarla?

Ambos, voltearon sorprendidos al ver a los dos mayores que se encontraban extrañamente tranquilos con la situación. Sougo que tenía las manos en el cuello de la muchacha y su rostro demasiado cercano sintió que la sangre se le heló. Claramente el bastardo de Hijikata sonreía al verlo en aquella situación tan comprometedora.

–No, ¿cómo explicas que ella esta vestida de esa forma? –preguntó Kondo–, además, en primer lugar ¿qué hace ella aquí?

–Hijikata-san tiene razón –dijo Sougo con su voz neutral, incorporándose–, y Kondo-san, si no quieren ser testigos del asesinato deberían marcharse.

–Oh, claro que lo haremos –casi canturreó el adicto a la mayonesa, el comandante lo miró con confusión–. Vamos Kondo-san, está bien, dejemos a Sougo con sus cosas.

Extrañamente con una sonrisa de burla, Toushiro arrastró a su comandante para alejarlo de la habitación _«Nunca pensé que Sougo fuera a hacer eso, menos con esa niña y en el cuartel. Estos mocosos de hoy en día» _meditó el vicecomandante demoniaco, internamente se estaba riendo del castaño hasta más no poder. Sougo con enojo, sacó una bazuca –quién sabe de dónde–, y apuntó al pelinegro.

–Considérate muerto, Hijikata –gruño, mientras el mencionado le decía cosas como "que siguiera en lo suyo" y es que a pesar de la extraña relación entre ambos shinsengumi, cada uno sabía o al menos tenía una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. _«Hijikata bastardo, ya me las pagarás» _

–Donde alguien se llegue a enterar de lo que pasó aquí…–dijo Kagura colocándose de nuevo sus prendas chinas color carmín–, te juro que te mataré mocoso de mierda.

–En realidad tu eres la culpable de todo esto –respondió el castaño con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios–, si tan sólo no andaras provocando a los demás con tu cuerpo que ningún atractivo sexual tiene, estas cosas no pasarían.

–¿Ah sí? –exclamó ofendida–, si ningún atractivo sexual tengo, ¿por qué parece que te _emocionaste_ tanto con lo de antes?

–Cállate –gruñó sujetándola del brazo–, ¿tú que hacías tan pendiente de lo que me _sucedía_?

Inmediatamente, Kagura se tornó tan roja como su atuendo.

–No es como que me interese lo que te pase –balbuceó mirando hacia otro lado–, ni tampoco que te estuviera observando, es sólo que lo _sentí_…

–Ya deja de actuar como una tsundere, eso no te va –replicó con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en el rostro–. Dime una cosa, ¿te gustó la sensación?

–¡Hijo de puta! –exclamó mientras le daba una bofetada al shinsengumi –. Eso tan pequeño no me daría el más mínimo gusto. ¡Qué asco!

–Pequeña perra…

_«Todo es culpa de ese pedazo de pantalón ajustado que trae» _meditó Kagura, mientras recordaba la sensación de _cierta_ parte de la anatomía del castaño, haciendo contacto con su propio cuerpo. Y no era la primera vez. Con una mueca de repulsión trató de apartar esos pensamientos sin éxito alguno. No sólo podía salir corriendo, entonces se le ocurrió cambiar el tema.

–Por cierto, ya tengo las pruebas de que eres un niño. ¡Buajajaja! –Kagura rió maléficamente, o casi, porque al terminar su risa "macabra", de nuevo estornudó. _«¿No se supone que los Yatos somos fuertes? ¡Maldita gripe!»_ Sougo la miró con confusión–. Yo la gran Kagura-sama le mostraré al mundo que no eres más que un mocoso.

–No sé de que hablas, China.

La pelirroja tomó el pequeño frasquito que hacía poco había soltado, por suerte aún estaba en una pieza, y lo alzó de manera triunfal.

–Dices parecer un hombre, pero eres un niño pequeño, en realidad todo lo tienes pequeño –dijo burlona, destapando el frasco, sacó un palito impregnado de agua con jabón–. Por esto es que no eres más que un crío, jugando con estas cosas infantiles.

Kagura comenzó a hacer burbujas, y en un momento, la habitación del "maduro" capitán del Shinsengumi se llenó de bombas de jabón. Aturdido por lo que acababa de ver, Sougo se lanzó a la pelirroja para tratar de quitarle el frasco, y después de muchas evasiones y golpes, logró recuperar el objeto. Entonces se lo guardó en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

–No sabes de lo que hablas, estúpida china –dijo con tono neutral–. Yo no juego con eso, es sólo que…

Okita se pausó, recordando aquella época de infancia en la que su hermana mayor jugaba con él. Kagura al verlo tan pensativo no pudo sofocar una risa, que terminó en una carcajada de burla por la repentina actitud melancólica del castaño. Entonces él le otorgó la mirada más fría que la pelirroja pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

–¿Por qué no te vas, Kagura? –preguntó con voz de indiferencia, e incluso usó el nombre que la pelirroja creía que ni siquiera sabía.

Con las facciones serias, y un pensamiento de arrepentimiento, tomó sus adornos del cabello del suelo y sin mencionar una sola palabra, dejó la habitación y luego el cuartel de policía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Con ustedes, la segunda parte de esto que en algún momento fue un One-shot (?) Espero haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer. A las personas que colocaron el fic en sus alertas, y las que dejaron review :D **__**Espero llene sus expectativas, y de nuevo, me excuso si quedó muy OoC, pero es que no puedo evitar que Sougo se complique la cabeza con esas cosas y actúe así xD**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Lala**_


	3. Deseo amargo

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes usados en este escrito son propiedad del autor-gorila, Sorachi Hideaki._

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte (Como siempre, gracias a Kagura xD) Intento de Lemon, casi. Nada explícito.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamás subestimes a un sádico, y menos si es un oficial de policía<strong>

X

III Deseo amargo

.

Pasaron varios días, en los que la pelirroja parecía distraída del mundo, tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi estaban bastante preocupados por la actitud y semblante de la niña. Desde aquel día que llegó con las ropas húmedas y la sombrilla olvidada, y que sin decir palabra se encerró en su armario-habitación y no salió hasta el día siguiente, actuaba de esa forma. Ambos miembros de la Yorozuya trataron de averiguar qué sucedía con la Yato, hasta que luego de tanto insistir, el permanentado había concluido que eran cosas de adolescentes con nada de importancia, que seguramente se había enamorado o algo y que deberían dejar de molestarla, cuando quisiera hablar, lo haría.

Sin embargo, Gintoki sabía perfectamente que había algo detrás de aquello. A pesar de ser un samurái de mierda bueno para nada, algo había aprendido de Kagura, a quien ahora consideraba familia. Y no sólo eso, el despistado rōnin, había notado que Kagura comía menos. No diez tazones de arroz como acostumbraba, sino siete, y eso era señal preocupante de que algo pasaba.

Kagura salió a caminar sola, sin su fiel amigo Sadaharu. Eran de esos días que ni estaba en la Yorozuya, ni en otro lugar. Caminaba sin rumbo hasta que diera la noche, llegaba a dormir, y generalmente igual al día siguiente. Ni decir que ni siquiera había considerado pasar por la calle del cuartel del Shinsengumi. Sin embargo, ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado y coincidió con el castaño de ojos vino. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y un repentino malestar. Ese bastardo además de haberla besado, intentado casi violar –porque ella no era tonta, luego de tanto pensar llegó a la conclusión de las verdaderas intenciones del hombre–, y luego haberla despedido con la mirada y palabras más frías de su vida, estaba justo al frente. Se le heló la sangre y se le subieron los colores al rosto. Él estaba ahí, sentado en una banca mirando aparentemente a la nada. Quiso salir corriendo, pero justo en ese momento, el castaño levantó el rostro y sus ojos carmín conectaron con los zafiros de Kagura, tragó saliva, y sin evitar el contacto visual se quedó así unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. Cuando se disponía a dejar ese lugar, el castaño se levantó y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba al frente de ella.

–¿Me evitabas China? –preguntó con su tono usual, la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza.

–Pensé que era lo contrario –respondió cortante. _«¿Qué mierda le pasa? Actuando como si nada, semejante imbécil»_–. Si no tienes nada más que decir, adiós.

Cuando Kagura se disponía a dar la vuelta y regresar a su hogar, el castaño le sujetó el brazo. Fastidiada lo miró a los ojos.

–¿No me vas a soltar? ¿Quieres pelear? Porque estoy tan enojada que te mandaría a la mierda ahora mismo.

–No –respondió serio–, necesito que me escuches un momento.

–Si es por lo del otro día, no te preocupes sádico, no le diré a nadie de tus juguetes.

Sougo exhaló frustrado, no tenía sentido discutir con la niña china, y mucho menos enojarse, ella no sabía los motivos, y aunque sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja no era inocente y tenía el conocimiento de que ese frasco para hacer burbujas tenía cierta importancia en él, aún seguía burlándose de eso.

–Ya te dije que no es lo que crees –respondió–, yo sólo quería pedirte disculpas.

–Oye, ¿estás enfermo? –preguntó con ironía–. No estarás jugando conmigo, ¿un sádico de mierda disculpándose? ¡Hay algo mal en el universo!

Bruscamente, Sougo empujó a la pelirroja dentro de un callejón.

–Cállate de una buena vez, idiota –dijo acorralándola entre la pared, agachó la cabeza–. Lo del otro día no estuvo bien, yo no debí haberte llevado a mi habitación.

–¿Me pides disculpas por eso? –lo retó con la mirada, sujetando ambos brazos del chico con los suyos–. No sé qué mierda tengas en la cabeza, pero deberías dejar de actuar tan extraño y tan fuera de personaje, no querrás que la gente te vea como un sensible, e incluso quieran cancelar el manga por tu culpa.

–Definitivamente nadie entiende a los sádicos –suspiró recargando la frente en la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

–Oye, aléjate de mí, bastardo –espetó tratando de sacarse de encima al policía.

–Tú eres la que está actuando fuera del personaje –dijo separándose de ella con un extraño brillo rojizo en los ojos–, temblando y con la respiración tan agitada, de verdad querías que _eso_ pasara el otro día, ¿no?

_«Este hijo de puta nunca dejará de ser lo que es» _renegó mentalmente Kagura, mientras en su exterior sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su vestido.

–¡Deja de hablar mierda! Más bien déjame ir. Si, si, te perdono por haberme secuestrado y llevado a tu sucia habitación y por haberme besado. Ahora no me molestes.

–Oh no –replicó el castaño aprisionándola nuevamente–, si no estuvieras sonrojada y si no temblaras como lo haces ahora, te dejaría ir –susurró en su cuello.

Comenzó a rozar los labios con el níveo cuello de la pelirroja, ella lo iba a sacar de un empujón, sin embargo, cuando sintió la lengua del castaño haciendo contacto con ella, se paralizó, si saber cómo actuar, y estática por el _shock_, se dejó hacer. Sentía como su cuerpo tembloroso se llenaba de una sensación de calor, mientras Okita distraído en el cuello de la chica, degustaba y alternaba sus acciones, succionaba y lamía. Era seguro que una marca quedaría, y bastante visible cabe decir. Kagura no se percató el momento en el que su blusa ya estaba abierta hasta la mitad, dejando expuesto su hombro izquierdo. Sougo aprovechaba para besarlo, además del inicio de sus pechos, luego regresaba al cuello.

Estremecida por el contacto, inconscientemente jadeaba pidiendo más. Okita sonrió con satisfacción, se separó de la chica y miró sus cristalinos orbes azules, ahora verlos, tan cerca, en ese rostro repentinamente tímido y sonrojado, le impulsó a continuar. Arrancó con violencia la prenda roja de Kagura y la empujó más fuerte contra la pared.

–¿Quieres matarme, maldito sádico? –preguntó enojada, todo el ambiente anterior se había esfumado, Sougo la había empujado casi como para tumbar el muro, en él se formó una auténtica sonrisa de crueldad–. En realidad, si quieres hacerlo.

–Dime una cosa, China –susurró–, ¿te gusta rudo?

–¡¿Eh?!

_«¡¿Cómo demonios me pregunta eso, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es arrancarle las bolas y fritarlas en un sartén?!»_

En esa fracción de segundo, Kagura recordó que a quien tenía en frente era un Sádico, uno con S mayúscula, y no sólo eso, también era un sádico sexualmente hablando. Frunció el ceño. _«Quién sabe con cuantas perras masoquistas habrá estado este imbécil, y ahora qué demonios pretenderá conmigo»_

–Diría que sí –habló Sougo–, y creo que te encantaría que fuera yo quien te hiciera sufrir.

–Deja de decir ridiculeces sádico idiota –gritó Kagura–, a ti te gustaría que fuera así, eres un imbécil que no puede calmar sus hormonas, pero ya verás, cuando se entere Gin-chan él mismo te hará pedazos, si no lo hago yo ahora mismo.

–Cierra la boca China –espetó–. Yo sé que realmente lo deseas, tu cuerpo no se resiste a mí.

Aunque Kagura trató de evitar caer de nuevo ante el castaño, cuando él agarró uno de sus modestos pechos, todo raciocinio se fue al diablo. La pelirroja realmente no sabía por qué cuando el sádico la ponía en esas situaciones se quedaba paralizada y sin habla. Realmente detestaba eso, no podría ser que el "_efecto M_" que Sougo causaba en todas sus víctimas, convirtiéndolas en genuinas masoquistas, la fuera a dominar justo a ella. No, no podía ser así.

Sin embargo por más que trataba de resistirse, cada vez, Okita aumentaba las caricias, unas más fuertes que otras, pero podemos seguir llamándolas "caricias". Arrinconada en el muro de ese oscuro callejón se encontraba la autoproclamada reina del distrito Kabuki, a completa merced del capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi. A pesar de que la pelirroja profería maldiciones a diestra y siniestra para el sádico, cuando el ejercía el más mínimo movimiento su respiración se aceleraba e incluso se le escapaban unos suaves gemidos.

–Sádico pedófilo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que le haces a una niña inocente? –logró articular con algo de dificultad, Sougo se separó y con un leve rubor y los ojos chispeantes la miró con una sonrisa de lado.

–¿No habías dicho que no eras una niña? –preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad–. Ahora me demostrarás que no lo eres, justo como lo dijiste el otro día.

Kagura emitió un grito, que murió en la boca del castaño. Sin esperárselo, él la besaba apasionadamente, y cuando la Yato se descuidó, él adentró su lengua en la cavidad ajena. No obstante, esta vez Kagura no iba a actuar sumisa, y con la misma fiereza –e inconscientemente–, correspondió el vehemente beso.

Decir que Sougo pronto perdería el control, era poco. Cuando la pelirroja comenzó a frotar su espalda, él la estrechó aún más contra la pared buscando más contacto, sintió que en cualquier momento, en vez de ser él el predador, se convertiría en la presa de aquella Yato. Antes de que eso sucediera, apegó su cuerpo al ajeno, e intensificó las caricias. Cosa que a la pelirroja la estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Mientras con una mano apoyada en la pared evitaba cualquier intento de escape que la pelirroja pudiera tener, la otra mantenía una pierna desnuda de la chica aferrada a su cadera. En beso continuaba, salvaje y brutal, entonces en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que a los golpes no era la única forma de pelear. Esta era una batalla por la sumisión. El sádico queriendo conservar su papel, y la china manteniendo su personalidad imponente y no dejándose someter por el sádico.

La batalla de lenguas se mantuvo pareja, hasta que Sougo, con un impulso empujó su cuerpo hacia la chica, ganándose un suspiro de parte de esta. Sus orbes con ese brillo rubí inigualable observaban embelesados a la pelirroja, ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados.

–Abre los ojos –susurró en forma de orden, y Kagura obediente acató el mandato, dejando ver sus ojos azules, brillantes y deseosos por más.

_«Mierda. Ahora sí estoy perdida. Este estúpido cuerpo no me hace caso, por favor que alguien me mate antes de que me convierta en la sumisa de este maldito»_

Kagura probablemente sintió perder cualquier oportunidad de no caer ante el sadismo del castaño, no obstante, su mentalidad ya casi _M_, tuvo un momento de perspicacia, y antes de ceder por completo al sádico, lo empujó, haciendo que chocara fuertemente su espalda contra el muro opuesto. Okita hizo una mueca de dolor, frunció el ceño. Pero antes de articular alguna ofensa; Kagura se adelantó y agarró su cuello con ímpetu. Sin dejar que protestara, presionó sus suaves labios con los del policía, y continuó con el ardiente beso. Ahora siendo ella la que llevaba el mando.

Si decimos que a Sougo no le gustó nada este cambio de papeles, sería exagerar. Porque a pesar de que el shinsengumi estaba furioso al verse a sí mismo un sumiso, justo eso era lo que le excitaba. La inexperta Kagura llevada completamente por el deseo, no se percató el momento en el que yacía en el suelo, bajo el cuerpo del castaño; una vez terminó su cuarto de hora de "dominación", era ella ahora la dominada. No hay que mentirnos, Okita podría ser el príncipe del planeta de los sádicos, pero acababa de descubrir que la completa sumisión de su compañera, ya no le atraía tanto, como ahora, el ver a Kagura tratando de corresponder y no dejándose someter. La fiereza y oposición de la pelirroja, estaba llevando a Sougo al límite.

Ya sudorosos por la intensidad del beso y las caricias, Okita buscó desesperadamente apartar la ropa interior de la pelirroja. Pero Kagura no estaba del todo contenta; con algo de torpeza, desabotonó lentamente la chaqueta del muchacho, con un suspiro, el castaño se dejó hacer. Curioso, observaba con los ojos brillantes a una concentrada Yato tratando de despojarlo de sus prendas. Y si antes estaba llegando a su límite, ahora no podría resistirlo más.

Aunque embelesado por la pelirroja, estaba impaciente, y como una vez sádico, siempre sádico; no tardó en retomar el control de la situación, pasando sus manos por el vientre de la chica, para luego acariciar sus piernas y algo apresurado acercó sus dedos a la unión de estas.

–China –gimió con la voz enronquecida, un suspiro que significaba impaciencia y necesidad, deseo y lujuria–, no creo poder aguantar más.

Kagura pasó saliva, y al sentir la intromisión del castaño en su cuerpo, articuló un grito, mezclado de dolor y deleite.

_«Estoy jodida. Lo haré con el sádico. Lo haré con este pedazo de mierda. ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo peor es que lo deseo! ¿Qué mierda me habrá hecho, una poción de amor o algo? O podrá ser que…»_

–¡No quiero ser una M!

Sougo quien ya se estaba desabotonando su pantalón, hizo una mueca de confusión por el repentino grito de la pelirroja. La agarró de los brazos con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha trataba de separarle las piernas. La bestial fuerza Yato, no era reconocida porque sí. En realidad, era BESTIAL, todo en mayúsculas, y a pesar de que Sougo contaba con algo de músculo, casi resultaba imposible hacer ceder las extremidades de Kagura.

–China, abre las piernas, no me hagas esperar –dijo suavemente, con el desespero camuflado.

Kagura frunció el entrecejo, y abrió la boca para renegar, sin embargo, Sougo se adelantó, tapando su boca con su mano derecha, se acercó a su rostro.

–Shh, China –susurró en su oído–. Alguien se acerca.

La pelirroja se removió bajo el cuerpo del hombre, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar ahí, no quería llegar más allá y luego arrepentirse. Pero no podía mentirse al decir que no estaba lo suficientemente provocada como para llegar hasta el final. En el momento de distracción del castaño, y antes de que el manga dejara de ser shōnen y se convirtiera en hentai, Kagura lo empujó hacia arriba, agarró su vestido –ya despedazado–, hizo un gesto de fastidio y de un brinco escapó del callejón en dirección a la Yorozuya.

Sougo quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos y la presión, demasiado alta.

–Estuvo tan cerca… –susurró con decepción.

Tan ensimismado estaba en lo que casi sucede, que se olvidó de que alguien se acercaba al callejón. Cuando recordó eso, en frente de él, estaba estupefacto el adicto a la mayonesa con una expresión de desconcierto.

–Sougo, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?

–¿Ah?

Hijikata dirigió su mirada a los pantalones del castaño, y con un gesto imposible de descifrar tragó saliva y continuó:

–Sougo, si quieres hacer tus cosas de adolescente, deberías al menos hacerlo en tu habitación. Hacerlo en un callejón incluso supera tus límites.

Okita no esperaba que su vicecomandante y superior estuviera patrullando justo esa zona. Maldita la suerte con la que contaba, sin embargo, lleno de frustración y rabia sacó una bazuca de su _bolsillo mágico _[1] y apuntó al pelinegro.

–Hijikata-san, no te metas en lo que no te importa, o te juro que eliminaré la mayonesa del mundo, luego los cigarrillos y luego a ti.

Tōshirō no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, y poco interés tenía en ello. Por él, que el mocoso de Sougo hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando no lo molestara.

–Mierda Sougo, ¿Cuándo dejarás de amenazarme con tu bazuca? Por mí, haz lo que quieras, ciérrate el pantalón y vete a patrullar, deja de perder el tiempo –dijo con exasperación–. No le diré a nadie lo que acabo de ver, por vergüenza ajena.

Sougo frunció las cejas, estaba enojado, disparó el arma, y en menos de un segundo, el fumador había escapado del lugar antes de que explotara gracias al castaño. Okita bufó de frustración, sin embargo lo que hiciera Hijikata poco le importaba, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que si no hubiera sido porque china había huido del lugar, posiblemente hubiera logrado su cometido. Desde aquel día que secuestró a la pelirroja no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, y hasta no obtener lo que deseaba, no descansaría. Mucho menos ahora que la había encontrado aún más interesante. Sonrió, con el macabro plan en mente, la próxima vez que viera a Kagura desprevenida, la sometería y la violaría si era necesario.

_«Más vale que se cuide esa China, porque cuando tenga la más mínima oportunidad me desquitaré por lo que me hizo, y va a tener que rogarme en ese momento por piedad, porque no se saldrá con la suya»_

.

.

.

Kagura se escabulló en la Yorozuya, con las prendas rojas rasgadas a duras penas y se podía cubrir un poco. Con decir que incluso había robado la caja de cartón de cierto hombre anciano de seudónimo "madao" para cubrirse, era llegar al extremo, una vez estuvo en su calle, tiró el cartón y como una bala se metió en el hogar del permanentado. Con la respiración agitada, dio un suspiro de alivio al verse en casa, sin embargo, palideció al ver a un alarmado Shinpachi con un rostro de terror y un Gintoki con la mirada cansada, los ojos de pescado muerto, hurgándose la nariz y pidiendo explicaciones.

–Kagura, podrías decirme ¿por qué mierda tienes la ropa desgarrada? ¿Te peleaste con un gato o algo?

–Eh, yo… –pasó saliva nerviosa–, ¡sí! ¡eso! –exclamó al haber hallado la excusa perfecta–. Iba caminando y de repente un gato rabioso me atacó, lo vi cagando en el parque, en eso se lanzó a mí y me rompió mi ropa.

–¿De casualidad era un gato negro con una bufanda azul? –preguntó Gintoki.

–¿Eh? –exclamó la pelirroja–. No, no tenía bufanda…

–¿De qué hablas Gin-san? –preguntó el cuatro-ojos–. ¿Acaso conoces un gato con bufanda?

–¡Fue el maldito de Zura! ¡Lo sé!

–No es Zura, ¡es Katsura! –exclamó alguien desde la entrada de la Yorozuya.

Kagura y Shinpachi ladearon la cabeza en señal de confusión. Y mientras el cuatro-ojos estaba tratando de entender por qué Zura había aparecido de repente, y por qué ahora discutía con Gin, Kagura se escurrió hasta su habitación para evitar dar explicaciones. Una vez estuvo segura en su armario, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y se sonrojó furiosamente.

El rojo de sus mejillas pronto se convirtió en un blanco papel, cuando entre sus cosas había un frasquito con la misma función; hacer burbujas.

_«Maldito sádico, la próxima vez me vengaré, y juro por este pedazo de frasco que le arrancaré las pelotas si me hace eso de nuevo»_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

[1] ¡No pude evitarlo! xD Creo que la única explicación de que Okita tenga su bazuca en cualquier momento es porque tiene un bolsillo que conecta a otra dimensión así como el _Gato cósmico_.

[*] No sé si lo notaron (no creo) la razón de ser del frasquito para hacer burbujas de jabón es porque el seiyuu de Sougo, Kenichi Suzumura, también hace la voz de Utakata (Naruto Shippuden) el Jinchūriki del Rokubi (Seis colas) quien hace _jutsus_ con bombas de jabón.

[*] Estará muy trillado (incluso en la película xD) pero Kagura tsundere es por Rie Kugimiya, y ya sabrán por qué.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_¡Hurra por Hijikata quien arruina todos los momentos! Ok no, ¡Hurra por el fic que acaba de terminar! Dx_**

**_No me odien, ¡Por favor! La verdad, le dí muchas vueltas a como terminar la historia, incluso le cambié el final un par de veces, y como que a lo último me convenció (?) Es que me da como miedo tratar a un Okita y a una Kagura en esas situaciones para mayores de 18 o.ó pero al menos ya se desean :it's something: Creo que lo romántico no es lo mío, al menos con estos dos, definitivamente no pude evitar la parodia xD Ojalá no haya quedado demasiado OoC, sin embargo me agradó el resultado, espero a ustedes igual._**

**_Espero les haya gustado, porque en verdad a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. Gracias a las personas que colocaron el fic en sus alertas y favorito, aún más a las que dejaron review :3 _**

**_Con esto, un aporte más al fandom de Gintama :D _**

**_Un saludo n.n_**

**_Lala_**

_Pro-OkiKagu, porque es demasiado canon, o bueno por lo menos por parte de Sougo, a él sí se le nota (?)_


End file.
